For a complex assembly it is often necessary to define the sequence of assembly before an order is submitted to the shop floor to avoid quality problems associated with the wrong assembly sequence. Typically, determining the correct sequence of assembly requires that manufacturing or process engineers select one or more of multiple different options. First, a physical prototype can be developed and constructed upon which an assembly sequence can be developed, for example, through a process of trial and error. Physical prototypes can require manufacturing prototypes for each of the parts that are to be included in the product modeled by the physical prototype. Development of physical prototypes is sometimes not possible and can be prohibitively expensive, such as in instances where the product and parts are in an early stage of development. Second, digital mock-up (DMU) systems have been developed and can be used. Typically, a DMU is a specialized, complex software system, adapted for use by trained design engineers, that can, in some instances, be integrated as features within a full computer aided design (CAD) system.